I Know
by LuvTheEars2232
Summary: She grabbed his face in her hands so she could look him in the eye, and he her. "Love and Logic rarley fit in the same equation."...ONE-SHOT...


I Know

**A/N: Here we are with yet another One-shot. It's short, but I hope it's sweet...Me no own StarTrek, blah, blah, blah...Paramount Pictures, Blah blah blah, J., blah, blah, blah... **

It was during the night, not a sound could be heard throughout the long corridors of the Enterprise, but the steady humming of her engine. In the dark quiet of a certain Commander's quarters, two bodies lay, intertwined...

Nyota had her eyes closed , but Spock knew she wasn't asleep. She was probably thinking, about what? He didn't know. He was thinking himself, about life; his planet, the death of his mother, Nyota... She was beautiful, she was young, intelligent, and vibrant. Though he would never be able to phrase the words, he loved her. He knew he did as much as it was slightly disturbing-the fact that she created these emotions in him-, rather at the mere mention of her name, he could feel his heart flutter at his side. He didn't like it when other members of the male race olgled her the way they so often did, he would literally kill anyone who tried to hurt her, and he wouldn't be able to stand it if he were to lose her. He suppressed a sigh. She was beautiful, and she was his, but why?

He ran his fingers through the soft thick curtain of hair that cascaded down her shoulders. He traced with his index and middle finger down the bridge of her nose, and down her full and warm lips. He continued with his explorations over the edge of her left shoulder, and down the narrow plain of her smooth cocoa back. She sighed liesurely.

"Nyota?" He asked only loud enough for her to hear him.

"Hmm?"

"May I ask an inquery?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Why are you with me?" Her eyes, that were previously closed, snapped open, and Spock was met by a pair of chocolate brown orbs, and long eyelashes.

"What?"

"Nyota, I see no reason to be redundant, I am positive you heard me. If not, perhaps your hearing is impared, and if that were the case, then I would highly recommend that see-"-

"Yes Spock, I did hear you the first time. When I said 'What' I meant, why would you ask such a question, and where did it come from?"

"I asked the question because I am curious, and the question derived of my mind, as I am sure most thoughts do. Nyota, who's head was now resting on his chest, let a small smile grace her lips as she felt the soft rumble of his voice created against her cheek. You have yet to answer my inquery. You are a young, beautiful, intelligent, and passionate woman, and yet you are involved with me. Why?"

Nyota sat up from her comfortable postion on his chest to look in his eyes, he did the same, feeling the need to do so. "Spock, sweetie, you strongly underestimate yourself."

"I do not believe that I underestimate myself Nyota, I present only facts. I am a half-breed, a hybrid, a child of two worlds. It is because of this that I can never be a suitable mate for you. I find my self at turbulence with these two conflicting sides. The human half wanting so desperately to realease the emotions you stir in me, and the Vulcan half wanting the exact opposite. You deserve a man who will adequatley be able to give you the public desplays of affection that you require, and I apologize that I can never be him."

"You are adequate enough to me. Do you even notice how all the female cadets, used to stare at you like a piece of meat? How Chapel, and other females aboard this ship still do? Spock you are the most intelligent man I have ever met. Anyone would be honored to have you, I am! Hell, sometimes I worry that I'm not good enough for you. I know that you are half Vulcan, but you are the best of both worlds to me."

For some reason, Spock was still not satisfied. "You are beautiful, and I am certain that you notice the lust filled stares males give you. You could have chosen any one of them. Take Kirk for instance, he is very interested in you, he is human, and he can make you reconized as loved in public. Why not someone like him, ,why me?"

"Because I love you, I would never love someone like Kirk, in case you didn't noticed, he's a total womanizing baffoon. Though I will admit that he has grown up a little since we were at the Academy. He seems more responsible..."

"He seems like a more logical choice."

"Spock...would you rather me with someone else?" She felt her eyes begin to sting.

His jaw clenched. "Never." was all he said. The thought of Nyota belong in the arms of another, sent a jolt of anger and jealousy through him, no matter how logical the prospect. He would never willingly give up Nyota. She was his center, the fulcrum of his two conflicting sides. Though highly illogical it may seem, she was half his heart, half his soul, and with every fiber of his human half, he wished he could tell her this, but the damned Vulcan half wouldn't have it.

He looked at her, her eyes brimming with the unshed tears that she simply refused to let fall. He was the reason for the this, the reason he was sure that she felt unwanted. He watched as a single tear escaped the confines of her will, and snaked down her face. He thumbed it away, he could at least do that. "Nyota, I would never want you with another."

"Then why Spock? Why can't you understand that I love you and only you? Why can't you understand that I would simply refuse anyone else? Why can't you understand that you are the only one I could give my heart to?"

But, it is not logical for you to love me.

She grabbed his face in her hands so she could look him in the eye, and he her. "Love and Logic rarley fit in the same equation."

"But I will never be enough for you."

"Your father was enough for your mother, was he not?"

"As a child, my father told me that he married my mother because it was the logical thing to do. It was only after she died that he informed me that he married her, because he loved her. I do not wish the same for you. You should not have to die for me to verbally state my...feelings. She smiled through the tears, and kissed his face in every place possible, saving his lips for last."

"I don't need the physical displays of affection. I know that in Vulcan, emotions run deep. I know that you love me, it's the actions more so than the words, and in more ways one you so show me that you do.I know Spock, I've always known."

**A/N: How was it? Like it? Hate it and wanna burn it? Let me know. Please reviews, I don't get very many... **


End file.
